Black Blood
by Jade-Kinneas
Summary: Worried at the absence of Jill, Cain sets out to find the young woman. He comes to the Arbunkle's home to find her dead. Furious Cain sets out to catch the guilty party, in the process Cain stumbles upon many questions about the not-so perfect Arbunkle fa


A.N.

Hello again and welcome to the third story of book one. Yikes! Sorry about no disclaimer birdie-and-the-reaper. It really slipped my mind. But Jill isn't really the goddess of beauty and **superhuman of will power and strength**! **Yeah!** Uh, no. She has her weaknesses and flaws like anyone else. We've seen that she can really be a spoil brat at some points, easily angered by Cain. Heh heh. And she does feel she needs someone. Like when Cain came to save her from Sophie and Jack. It made her feel very happy. I don't really care for the **all powerful, and invincible, God-like character, who can do everything and is the world's only hope!** No, that's not Jill, and I'm sorry if she's come across like that. I'll try to make her more clearer in other stories. In this story you learn about her life a little more, and of course see weakness. Well it seems my author notes are up here so, I want to thank everyone who has read this far. Thank you.

Well, introducing my disclaimer! I do not own Count Cain. Sadly. I only own Jillian Willsting and her, 'darling' family.

Book One: Jack and Jill

Ch. I: Jack and Jill

Ch. II: Queen of Hearts

Ch. III: Black Blood

Black Blood

The sky was dark, ominous clouds dangling overhead. It had been hours since Jill had seen or felt the radiant sun. The wind started to pick up, shifting the carriage back and forth unannounced. Thunder rang out, bolts of bright lightning danced across the gray sky. The girl shivered, pulling a green shroud closer to her shaking form. She knew it would be cold, but not this cold. Her teeth were chattering!

She smoothed a hand over the fold in her amethyst dress. She'd be home soon, well, her mother's home. Yes, Dona Manor was home to the Arbunkle's. Home away from home for her Grandmother. She jumped again from the sudden sound of thunder, it had gotten closer.

She closed the blind with shaky hands. Perhaps she shouldn't of came alone. She was standing at the entrance of her mother's gate, which petrified her to no means end. But she didn't want Cain to know she was…weak. Her mind went back to their fight about a week ago.

_"You know you're no different from most girls. You all have the same problem, there's nothing more to you." _

_"You dress up and make up your face. So when you go around in front of others, you'll be acknowledged as a lady. You don't show your true self, you just cover it up. As you say it's for the honor of your family's name."_

Do you actually think I would want such a weak… 

She hadn't allowed him to finish, but she knew what was next. "Do you actually think I would want such a weak, and pitiful creature as yourself." She whispered aloud. But it didn't matter, she had to stop hiding behind others.

She was practically a grown woman, regardless of what society may have thought. It meant she had to be able to stand on her own two feet. With or without a man.

She gripped the gray vile in hand tightly. "I'd die at the hands of my family before I let society or some man treat me like some…doll!" Damn those bastards to hell, the lot of them! The girl cracked a faint smile imagining her father scolding her for such language. 'You are young lady, not some manner less tramp.' He'd say.

The girl sighed heavily leaning back. She hoped James would be the understanding one since he was her legal guardian. She loved the Hargreaves dearly, even the brutally honest Cain. She didn't want to leave them, she felt the one emotion she hadn't felt since her father's death with them. Love. Merry and Riff's concern, the wonderful feelings of having them care for her well being when she had been sick.

Merry came in periodically and read to her as well. She had wanted to cry. She envy Cain so much. To have such a caring and loving sister, she was never lucky enough to experience. While she was just there to Cain. He probably only kept her around for 'midnight visits'.

She couldn't believe his kisses, his touches, nothing. She was shaken from her thoughts when a loud bang ranged out. Thunder? Another one soon followed. No! That wasn't thunder! That was…She let out a shriek, being thrown to the floor.

The carriage was out of control, she realized frantically. She grabbed for the side as the carriage dipped. Ramming her face into the side panel . She cried out, landing back on the floor. Her vision was getting fuzzy. She couldn't black out now, she had to see what was going on out there. She weakly kicked at the door with her foot. Nothing. The sound of water started to fill her ears.

"Oh God. The bridge." She thought. She tried harder to open the door, but to no avail. The horses' hooves began to pound on the wooden bridge. The last few thoughts of Jill were the cracking of wood, and the cold liquid that suddenly surrounded her. "That's it. Jillian Willsting is dead. Good bye Merry, Riff. Cain." The world became dark to her, her body numb.

It had been two days since Cain had heard from Jill. And that was absolutely too much time. He would wager James Arbunkle's life on it. Dorothy had practically threatened his life he didn't bring the missing girl back.

The night sky was illuminated by the stars, the moon hidden. Cain's expression was grim, his thoughts of Jill. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, he concluded. So why did he have a bad feeling gnawing at his stomach?

"WHOA!" Cain looked up at the voice of the driver. The carriage slowed to a stop. "What's the matter friend?" Cain poked his dark head out the window looking for the source of their stop. It was a man with white looking hair, that was about all Cain could make out in such poor lighting.

"Oh um..allow me to introduce myself. I am Oliver Winslaw, the town's undertaker I guess you could say." The man let out a nervous laugh, "Well…my horse sort of got away from me." As the man told his story, Cain became bored. He started to speak when the man announced his destination. "I must go to the Arbunkle's home immediately. They're impatiently waiting for their unfortunate relative here. Sad really, such a pretty creature like her drowning."

"An Arbunkle relative? He called. The man jumped looking to Cain. "Uh yes. Their niece and cousin she was I believe." Cain looked at the wooden coffin, completely unaware that he had left the carriage. "Excuse me, what are you doing? Winslaw called. "Count Hargreaves sir!" The driver called.

Winslaw's eyes widen, turning to the driver. "What did you say?" Cain reached for the lid, forcing it off. He stared down at the horrifying sight before him, his lips forming a tight line of anger.

He closed the lid, the sight of the lifeless Jill lying there was unbearable. She'd never speak or scowl at him again. She was just like the other girls now. Dead. And once again he wasn't able to save one. Not even the young orphan of Willsting.

Death had an appointment with the Arbunkles.

Winslaw knocked on the door, shooting Cain a very worried glance. The door opened to reveal an older maid. "Mr.Wins.." She had smiled at him until she caught sight of Cain. "The count from the party."

She quickly let them in, taking Cain's coat. The driver and Winslaw brought Jill in; they set it down in middle of the room. "WINSLAW!" a rough voice boomed from the top of the stairwell. Cain looked up to see a middle aged man with thinning brown and gray hairs. His eyes burned like coal at them.

"Put her down below! And be quick about it!" the man snapped. Winslaw nodded with a look of disgust, for the man? Cain didn't ponder upon it as he stood staring at the man, cane in hand tightly.

The man frown at him, "Who do you think you are, standing about like you own the place?" Cain smiled, "The messenger of death." The man looked at Cain in surprise. "You young bastard!" he growled, "Do your job and be gone!" The maid piped up in a small voice, "But he's…"

"Shut up Grace!" he ordered. The woman shut her mouth quickly. Winslaw came back up as the man started into another loud rant at the smiling Cain. He was completely amused by the man's anger. "Mr. Arbunkle! That's no way to address Count Hargreaves." The man stopped in mid-sentence, his face losing color.

"Did you say Count Har..Har.." Cain's smile grew cold, "Yes, he did." The man fell backwards white as a sheet. "Sir!" Grace cried out. He jammed his hand his pocket retrieving a small blue pill. He popped it into his mouth, as the terror filled woman who helped him up. "Sir, I think you should rest. Excitement is bad for your heart."

They disappeared leaving Cain and Winslaw alone. Winslaw ran shaky fingers threw his pale strands. "Sorry about your awkward reception Count. I have a feeling however, that your visit will get better." Cain turned to look at the man with a piercing stare. "What happened to her?"

The man gulped nervously, shifting his weight around. "The lady's carriage fell through the bridge on the outer part of town. She drowned. The driver was luckier, he was killed by a single shot before going in." Cain looked at him, a puzzled look touching his delicate features. "Shot?" Winslaw nodded looking up towards the stairs.

He came closer to Cain murmuring his next few words, "Between you and me we both know that greedy tyrant up there did it. But no proof. He's an superior shot, that's all." Cain studied the man closely. The way his eyes looked, showed he was trying to give him clues about Jill's death. No, there was another reason behind it. But what?

The front door open, a sullen man around Cain's age entered. His chocolate strands drooped in his frail turquoise eyes. The brown beads dangling from his wrists caught Cain's attention. A rosary. Thinking about it, Cain glanced back at the stairwell, seeing the porcelain statue of the Virgin Mary. "Ah, James." Winslaw called smiling cheerfully. The man didn't return it, looking at Cain.

"Your helper?" He nodded to Cain. Winslaw laughed nervously. "Oh no. This is your guest. Count Hargreaves!" His expression didn't change, only his eyebrow moved. "Oh. Hello, Count." Winslaw stared at him suddenly worried. 'Well, he's excited to see me.' Cain thought. James waved them both off, gaining more life and energy. "You must forgive me my passive behavior. I tend to be like this after my prayers lately."

James smiled making a gesture to the drawing room. "Won't you join me please. You too of course Winslaw." Cain agreed while Winslaw shook his head. "I'm sorry James, but the missus is waiting for me. Another time I hope." James nodded opening the door for him. Winslaw stopped short of the door going back to Cain.

"Ah yes. Count I have something that belongs to that young woman. You should hold onto it." He slipped his hand into his pant pocket, producing the gray vile from earlier. "For you. Goodnight sir." Cain looked from the leaving man to the vile. He stared at in surprise. 'Black blood!'

"Shall we?" Cain's head snapped up, his hand instantly concealing the vile.

"So you see Count, Jill's mother was my aunt. She married Lord Willsting and gave birth to Jill. Dieing shortly after. Which is why we… Well, I, wanted Jillian to stay with us." James sighed sadly turning his face towards the beige ceiling. "I was hoping to bring her back to the way of our family." He smiled at that thought.

Cain rested his chin on his hand, nodding towards the portrait of the Virgin Mary on the adjacent wall. "When you say way of the family, I'm assuming her religious beliefs." James looked startled by his words. "How did you know?"

Golden-green eyes looked to his rosary. "She wasn't using that when I walked in on her prayer, nor does she have any images of the Mother. Probably all insignificant to my conclusion, but her resentment of the Catholic church is sufficient enough." James laughed fingering the brown beads. "Actually, she had a rosary that I gave her when she was small." He stopped breathing out a sadden laugh. "She probably threw it away though."

Cain shrugged, "Perhaps." Was it just his imagination or was there more to his sadness then just losing a cousin. "She wasn't the only one to deny our faith you know. Her mother did as well. When Grandmother came over from Ireland she converted over from Protestant to Catholic." Cain smiled knowingly. "Isn't that a tad bit backwards."

James shrugged, "Maybe. But it was a slap in the face when aunt Jillian converted over to Protestant. She was thrown out because of that, which is how she met Lord Willsting." James stood suddenly, walking over to the bar. "But that troublesome little minx was neither of the two. Like her father she claims nothing but her beliefs." He rummaged through the bottles for one in particular.

A wicked smile made it's way to Cain's lips. "Well, to each their own." James stopped, frowning at the amused boy. He pulled out a bottle a glass. "Drink Count?" He asked unkindly. Cain turned from him fiddling with his cane. "No thank you." James poured himself a glass sipping on it slowly.

"Tell me, have you ever seen her mother?" "No." was the dark boy's answer. This caused James to laugh; he walked over to the fire place, a purple curtain hung above it. He pulled on the golden cord that was connected to it. A portrait was revealed; two woman and a man. The man Cain recognized as his 'warm' reception, and James' father. There was a red head on his left with piercing green eyes.

The woman on his right however, made him stop breathing almost. It was Jill! Well, her mother actually. Cain noted that she, unlike Jill, had piercing green eyes like the other woman. Everything else was the same though; long, ebony locks with a gentle expression. Until she got mad he assumed. They even shared the same smile.

"Perfect isn't she?" James murmured. The lounge door creaked open. "As usual. James and his dear, sweet, little ramblings about our aunt." Cain turned to see a woman and girl enter. The woman looked similar to the red head in the painting, but with dull, teal eyes.

James gave out an annoyed sigh, "This is my sister Lucille…" "But please." She called out, stalking closer. "Call me Lucy." Her tone was deep, and seductive. James nearly knocked her over going to the girl.

"This is my daughter Shelly." He smiled brightly at the brown hair girl. As like her father she too, bore turquoise eyes. "Hello sir." Cain smiled at her shyness when James pushed her foreword. Unlike Lucy, he rose for the girl. She gave him her hand; a bright blush crossed her cheeks when he brushed his lips across the smooth skin.

"Please, call me Cain." Lucy snorted in annoyance at the lack of friendliness her way. "A pity you came in such an unfortunate time." Lucy took a seat by a blue bowl full of little candies. "My dear cousin Jill, sadly passed to be with aunt Jill and uncle William." She looked to the count with mock sadness, popping a piece of candy in her mouth.

"How sad, no more Willstings. They all died out." James glared at her, death burning strongly in his eyes. "Oh yes, I see what a grief stricken mess you've become!" He spoke harshly.

Lucy feigned surprise, "Well I can't bring them back. And even if your little, _darling_ had lived, she wouldn't have married you brother dear." She popped another piece of candy in her mouth.

Cain glanced at him. He understood now why Jill didn't want to stay here. Reasons just started to pile at his feet. She wasn't afraid he'd marry her off to some old, slob. She feared the apparent marriage from James.

James glared at his sister, "Stuff the bowl in your mouth and stop talking!" She laughed. "What's the matter? Don't you want to share your plans with the count for Jillian? Oh yes, the proud mother to be for Shelly." She laughed evilly, a sneer on her lips.

"The wonderful little whore of Arbunkle." "THAT"S ENOUGH!" James yell shook the room. Lucy laughed indifferently "What? Can't take the truth big brother?" Shelly's blazing eyes landed on the woman.

"I'm looking at the only whore in this house!" Lucy frowned at her. "Hold your tongue you little wretch!" Shelly shot her another sour look. "Certainly…_Grandma_." Lucy was startled by that; Cain was curious why.

"Get out Lucy! NOW!" A fit of coughing over took James. He pulled out a handkerchief, placing it over his nose and mouth. "Papa?" Shelly called uncertainly. "See James. Now you got all worked up." Lucy called standing.

Shelly held onto her sitting father as his coughing slowed. "Get out." She said through gritted teeth. The woman smiled going to the door, "I am. But you really should be careful brother dear. Death obviously is coming again." She opened the door, smiling over her shoulder.

"Yes, and it's for you." Shelly whispered coldly. Lucy looked startled again, but exited quickly enough. James leaned back catching his breath. "Shelly…"James called weakly. The child was at his side before her name died in the air.

"Papa?"

The man placed a firm hand on her shoulder, attempting to stand; however, he fell back into the chair. Shelly turned to Cain, a sad and pleading look upon her face. "Cain, please?" To her relief he came to them, helping up the weak James.

James draped an arm around Cain's neck, while leaning on Shelly's shoulder. "Thank-you." He whispered breathlessly.

It took some time, but they managed to climb the stairwell. His room was at the end of the right wing to Cain's dismay. The man may have been young, but he was not light. Shelly pushed the door open, leading Cain in.

"Just help me to the bed please, Count." He brushed gentle fingers across Shelly's cheek. "My pills." She nodded going to the dresser in the corner. Cain helped him onto the bed, nearly falling in with him.

Shelly handed him two little, pink pills. "Thank you Kitten." She bit her lip, nodding worriedly. James smiled weakly, reaching out to brush aside a stray strand. "I'm fine Shelly, so don't worry yourself so."

She gave him a faint smile, the worry submerging. "Since we very well can't throw the count out into the night, I want you to show him to the guest room." Shelly smiled to Cain brightly, "Yes papa."

Shelly led him into the left wing of the house, talking to him about random things, asking him a million questions. Some he knew the answer to, others he did not. She didn't seem to care really, she just enjoyed talking to him apparently.

He laughed at how she reminded him of his little sister, bright and very happy. She stopped when Mr. Arbunkle and Lucy appeared ahead of them; she pulled him to the wall making themselves unnoticeable.

Smiling and laughing they exchanged kisses, going into the nearby room. When the door was closed Shelly let out a disgusted scowl. "It seems grandfather and aunt Lucy are starting early tonight."

She led Cain further back before stopping. She pushed open the door, allowing him in first. "One of the best rooms in the house." She announced walking to the bed. She began to beat and smooth out any wrinkles. "It's away from things that go 'bump' in the night."

Cain laughed looking around, taking in every little detail of the room. It was well furnished with an arm chair and elaborate paintings about. "How old are you Shelly?"

She turned to him in surprise, making him laugh again. "Innocent interest I assure you my lady." The sudden fear in her eyes subsided; she took a comfortable seat on the bed. "Twelve."

He nodded sitting beside her, "It must be a common thing with young girls then."

He waved off her quizzical expression, wanting to get to the root of his questions. "Why was Jill summoned here? Shelly's face lit up like a child's on Christmas Morning. "Mother was going to live with us."

Cain stared at the girl in disbelief. "Mother?" She nodded vigorously, she was ready to burst with happiness.

"Father was going to marry her so we could be a happy family. We would move back to our ancestral home in Ireland, living happily ever after." Cain frowned thinking of the youth of Willsting. 'You mean completely and utterly miserable for Jill.'

A frown marred the happiness soon enough. "Grandfather on the other hand wanted mother home so he could do away with her! That's why aunt Lucy moved back here, to help him."

She kicked out her legs pulling them back in, she repeated the action while she talked. "They figured out a way to kill her and became lovers at the same time. The only reason father doesn't know is because he's been sick lately. It's sickening really, the way they gallivant around while papa is ill, mother dead."

"What would they gain by her death, James is her guardian after all." Cain asked laying all puzzle pieces out. Shelly stood angrily, "That's just it! All her inheritance will be in this house! Which means papa will be their next victim!"

Cain studied her carefully, memorizing every detail of her expression as she talked. "How can you be sure they were responsible?" She turned to him in disbelief. Okay, he was positive they had done the deed; however, having a little girl with a personal vendetta was the last thing he needed now.

"I just do." She grumbled. "Ah, but alas my dear Shelly. Proof is needed before anything is said to be true." She turned on him, "I JUST DO!" With that said, she stormed from the room, yanking the door behind her.

It bounced back, opening slightly. Cain shook his head smiling, "She'll be alright." He lazily stretched across the bed, resting his tired limbs. There were so many pieces here that didn't seem to belong, but he knew they did.

Black Blood was the biggest piece he didn't understand. Or did he? '_Jill, what did you have up your sleeves to make James give you up? And what about the rest of your darling family, what did you have in mind for them?_' Without even realizing it, Cain began to doze. Dreaming of nothing in particular. He was surrounded by darkness, lost and alone. Just like he had always been.

He felt like he was drowning, until she reached out to him. Smooth hands rested upon his face, moving aside dark strands of hair. The darkness fled from around him, allowing the light from Jill to penetrate him.

She smiled at him, black tears falling from her eyes. She leaned over him, pressing gentle lips upon his. Cain sat up with a start, that was it! Everything made sense now. He looked up hearing a creak outside the door.

Quietly he slipped from the bed to the crack in the door. He peered out into the empty hall, seeing nothing. Pulling open the door slowly, he crept out into the unknown.

"Father, what are we going to do about the count?" Mr. Arbunkle scoffed. "That young fool's presence means nothing." "But Grace saw him solve a murder of his friend before. He's merciless. The man was found dead at the bottom of his home. No one knows how though. He had something to do with it, she was so sure!"

Lucy looked worriedly from where she lay beside him. "What if he finds out about Jill?" The man grabbed her by the throat slamming her into the bed. "That's enough! He won't know anything, not unless you tell him."

His voice dropped to a low whisper, "Perhaps you should join Jill." Lucy's eyes widen in terror. "No. Please no." He released her taking up his robe. "You're beginning to annoy me. I need a drink." With that he left. Lucy didn't move since her release.

Her body began to tremble as the tears flowed. She buried her face in the pillows. She was crying so that she didn't notice when a cloaked figure appeared from the door. _"Lucy…"_the red head looked up.

The figure was cover in a long white veil; a pale-blue dress could be seen underneath. "Au..aunt Jillian?" she chocked out. The figure came closer to the bed,_ "Where is Jill?"_ the creature moaned.

Lucy was white as a sheet. _"I want my Jill!"_ Lucy jumped from the bed, nearly falling. She held the sheet around her in terror. "NO! Get away from me!" The creature came closer_, "What have you done with her!"_ "NO!" Lucy screamed.

_"Murderer!"_ the figure went at her. Lucy let out a blood curling scream, trying desperately to run. The sheet got caught in her feet, pitching her forward into the balcony doors. The wood of the door could be seen through her chest.

Glass littered her skin and face, blood everywhere. "N..n..no..i..it...ca..can't..be.." she murmured.

Hearing the ruckus from the bottom of the stairwell, Mr. Arbunkle ran back up. He met James at the door, "What's going on?" James stood paralyzed in his spot. Mr. Arbunkle pushed past him into the room. His blood went cold seeing the ghastly body of Lucy. "Lucy!"

He ran to the unmoving red head, "What happened?"

She had cuts all over her as glass stuck out from her skin. Blood flowed like a river from her eye, as she struggled for breath. Glass shards had been lodged into her throat. She looked at him sadly, "I…s…aw…w…aun..t…Ji…l." her head fell to the side.

The man turned to his approaching son. "What did she say?" his expression was a mixture of horror and fear. "The count!" Mr. Arbunkle roared. He flew out the door and down the stairs like a mad man.

"What?" James called chasing after him. They stopped at the bottom. "Where's that young bastard!" The open cellar door was his answer. They zoomed down the stairs in enough time to see Cain leaning over Jill's coffin.

He turned his attention to them, "Yes gentlemen?" James started to speak, but was cut off. "You murderer! Fess up!" _"DAVID!"_ a voice moaned. They all jumped as the veiled figure appeared from the back.

_"You murderer! You killed her! Now you'll pay!"_

The man stared on in fear at the figure. They all stopped when the veil caught on an unseen nail, sending the creature to floor. "Whoa!" Shelly cried out. Her black wig went flying, her stacked shoes sticking out.

"SHELLY!" James yelled.

The girl looked up in embarrassment as James yanked her up. "What are you doing besides scaring the living wits out of people.? She tried to speak, but couldn't.

The older man began to laugh, "Murderer!" Shelly yelled. "You killed her!" The man stopped laughing, looking at them all. "Such delusions. It was your idea wasn't it Count?"

Cain spoke not, only stroking Jill's soft hair. "Well?" "Quiet!" Cain ordered. He ran his hand over her face, moving stray locks of hair from the black fluid leaving her close lids.

"Jill forgive me for not coming for you sooner. May you rest in peace, unless you have unfinished business to deal with." He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. The black fluids continued their trail down.

The others came closer when they noticed, but jumped back when her eyes popped open. She sat up slowly, looking at them with harsh gray eyes full of black tears._ "Death…"_ she whispered.

James was speechless, looking at the living corpse of his beloved cousin. Shelly and him clung to one another in pure terror.

Cain smiled darkly, "Jillian." He gave her his hand as she moved stiffly from the coffin. _"You monster, confess your sins or I will lead your soul to sorrow and perdition!"_ She walked towards her uncle, causing the frightened man to collapse on the floor.

He searched his pocket for his pills, coming up empty._ "Who killed me?"_ She demanded. "No! This isn't real. Your dead!" Jill stood over the gasping man, his eyes starting to dilate. _"I condemn you uncle. May your soul be tormented and torture for 'all' time."_

James didn't move, couldn't. He could only stare on at the scene before him. Mr. Arbunkle stared on in horror, giving out his last breath. "Can..'t…b..e…" She continued to stand over his body, glaring at it harshly.

A change slowly came over her, her body shaking. "Mother…" she cried out, causing the black tears to flow faster. "I'm sorry, mother. Forgive me." She sobbed covering her face. Shelly and James did not move an inch.

Cain came up behind her wrapping tight arms around her shaking shoulders. He buried his face in her hair, moving his lips to her ear. "It's alright Jill." She wiggled around in his embrace till she faced him. She clutched his shirt tightly, her sobs subsiding.

He pulled back slightly to look at her. Her gray eyes were slowly turning back to their normal blue. Black liquids were smudged over her cheeks, down to her chin. Cain smiled, leaning in he captured her lips.

She had never looked more beautiful to him. James watched them in silence, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

Jill slept peacefully while Cain sat watching over her. When she had been calmed, David Arbunkle's body was put into her coffin with Lucy. Giving Jill a small doze of purple liquid, he put her to bed.

He brushed back her bangs, running a thumb over the fading black tears. The door opened quietly, James slipped in with an unsure look. Cain didn't look at him. "How is she?" he asked nervously.

Cain sat back, turning to James. "Did the inspector come?" James nodded walking around the bed. "Yes, Everything is taken care of. Winslaw has taken the bodies away, giving Jill his best wishes for good health. He also told me Jill did not belong here."

Cain watched as he paced slightly. "It's funny really. Everywhere she goes, she at least captures one person's heart." James sighed looking to the young count. "She's even captured yours."

Golden-green eyes glanced at him, a good idea about where this was going. "Do you love her?" Cain placed a hand over hers keeping it captive. "Is she of importance to me you mean? Perhaps." James studied him with a hard look, moving on.

"Tell me count, what was that you gave her?" A grim laugh escaped the dark young man's lips. "The antidote for the poison she took. It's called Black Blood." James stopped breathing, terror etched across his face.

"POISON!" Cain ran an annoyed hand through his ebony locks. "Please Mr. Arbunkle, calm yourself. All poisons do not kill. Black Blood is such a poison. It is closely related to Emerald Green, but instead of a complete death like state the body remains warm; the poison slowly causes black tears when near awakening."

James immediately went to Jill's side, becoming terrified of Cain. "Then if Jill was asleep, who did Lucy see?" His eyes widen in sudden realization. "Shelly. Oh God, Shelly." James felt uneasy seeing the dark smile creep upon Cain's lips again.

Cain stood circling around the bed to meet James. "I don't know what you're talking about. Shelly was downstairs with me when the fun sounded." James was white with fear of the unknown, "Then who _'did'_ she see?" Cain smiled resting his chin upon his shoulder.

"Perhaps the ghost of Jillian Arbunkle was awakened by the endangerment of her daughter's life. He laughed sending shivers up and down the older boys spine. "Who knows really?" "I think we should let Jillian rest for her trip tomorrow." With that said, James made a bee line out the door.

Cain laughed darkly, Jill was back in his birdcage once again. He went to the door pausing, "Good-night Jill." The girl laughed. "Good night Cain." He smiled closing the door.

Jill sat up looking to the door. Reaching under the pillow, her hand reappeared with a mini vile that was empty, save a single blue drop. "So good to be going home, away from little blue candies and everything. It is so good."

Smiling once more she lay back down, welcoming sleep.

"It was so nice to see you again cousin." Jill said hugging James. She pulled back and smiled at him. "I really wish you'd change your mind. It is not so bad in London, and you can live in the house since I'm not there. I really don't want you to stay here."

James kissed her forehead with a smile. "No, we belong out here. Besides, this is 'our' home, all of us. So I am expecting to see you often." Jill laughed happily hugging James again. "I promise." she stepped back revealing a reddish rosary to James's surprise.

"Hopefully a good sign of my promise." He couldn't believe his eyes. "You kept it." Jill smiled embracing him again. "Of course I did. What else would I do with a gift from my favorite cousin.

He held her tighter, "I love you, you little minx." She laughed. "I know." She started to pull back, but his grip tightened. "Just be sure you don't pick up anymore of his odd habits. I hate to hear about the unlucky prince finding himself a princess." James whispered in her ear.

She smiled sadly, "No fear there my dear cousin, he has no interest in me." He pulled back with a knowing smile as Shelly came up. "Don't be so sure cousin."

"Good-bye mot..aunt Jill." Shelly latched onto her waist. "Good-bye Shelly." The child released her as she went to the carriage. The driver helped her in, closing the door. "I love you both!" she called from the carriage window.

Shelly and James watch as the carriage took of, and until it faded in the distance.

Jill sat happily across from Cain, watching the passing blurs. It felt so good to be going home. She couldn't wait to see Riff, to hear Merry yell at her, and to be terrified by Dorothy's tales. Ah yes London, here true home. "Now Miss Willsting," Jill looked up when Cain's voice broke her thoughts.

A chill went up her spine at his unsettling eyes glowing at her. His smile was dark, ominous. "Let's discuss your ethics on borrowing shall we?" Jill's eyes went to the floor, she removed the mini vile from her glove; leaning forward she handed it to him.

"I'm sorry. I promise to never touch your poisons again." Cain examined the vile carefully. "Marvelous, Alito del Miele. Well that explains what happened to Lucy."

He put the vile into his cane, still watching the girl. "How did you manage to find Black Blood? It's easily confused with several others." Jill smiled at him. "You of course. Oh come now, whenever you talk about your precious poisons, don't you think I'm listening? I may seem disgusted, but I listen to you."

An eyebrow perked up, "Taking up repulsive interest now?" She shook her head looking out the window. "No. I was desperate, and didn't want your help. So this is the first and last experiment with poison."

She jumped feeling cool tips on her throat. Cain was sitting beside her, smiling still, "Careful Miss Willsting, you're making me fall in love with you over these wondrous little comments." He glided his fingers over her lips slowly. Her lids fluttered closed with the sensation. "Tell me, does my poisonous touch still repulse you."

He leaned forward brushing his lips over hers, never touching fully. Frustrated Jill dove in; he pulled back smiling. "Well it seems you're ready to surrender to me." She let out an angry cry. "Get away from me!" She slapped him, giving him her back.

Cain held his cheek with a very pleased smile. "You haven't lost that fire. You know I love a woman with that." Jill snorted, "Yeah, and how many of them have crawled out of your bed?" he sat up putting his an arm around her shoulders. "Well, we could always make you one and start over."

His warm breath tickled her ear. He began to nuzzle her throat as she let out a startled cry. Taking up his cane she jumped to the other side, "Now, now count. Be a good little boy and I won't have to club you." Cain looked at her completely amused.

"But this is the perfect setting for us." Jill glowed bright red, but kept holding the cane. "Do you live to torment me?" He only smiled. "It's nice to have you home. She snorted, "Yeah, I bet."

A.N.

Alito del Miele is Italian for honey breath. Which the poison did live up to it's name, since Lucy didn't notice anything was wrong with the candy. Another important note, please do not take Jill's views on the Catholic Church personal. They are her views, not mine. My best friend is Catholic for crying out loud. A little more information on Jill will come with the next stories. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
